EJ01 A Happy Ending
by ccmal
Summary: Eliza Jane returns to Walnut Grove with some big news.


**A Happy Ending**

LHOP inspired fan fiction by Cheryl C. Malandrinos

Disclaimer: I do not own the Little House on the Prairie television series, book series, or any of the characters.

**Author's note: Even though Eliza Jane moved to Minneapolis after leaving Walnut Grove I have her living in St. Louis so that it is consistent with the other stories I have written about her. While the show had Laura giving birth in the summer, I have stayed true to the actual month of Rose's birth, which was December.**

It had been three months since Laura met Eliza Jane in Arizona for the seminar on great American writers. She hadn't heard much from her sister-in-law after that; just one letter telling her things were better for her since coming home from the seminar.

Mortimer Carstairs, the man who Laura had met on the train ride to Arizona and who had attended the seminar with them, had followed Eliza Jane back to St. Louis in the hopes of securing a teaching position at the school where she taught. Eliza Jane had told Laura in her single letter that Mort had gotten the job based upon her recommendation.

One November day Mrs. Foster called Laura's name from the post office window as she walked by.

"What is it Mrs. Foster?" Laura asked when she stepped up to the window.

"A letter from St. Louis."

"Oh good, I haven't heard from Eliza Jane in quite a while."

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Foster asked.

Laura rubbed her pregnant belly. "I'm fine thanks. The extra weight keeps me warm."

"I'm glad. Be sure to take care of yourself Laura."

"I will. Thanks Mrs. Foster."

Laura walked over to the Sweetheart Tree and sat down on the bench. She slid open the envelope and read:

_Dear Laura and Almanzo,_

_I have some wonderful news to share with you, so Mort and I will be coming for a short visit to Walnut Grove. We'll be there the day before Thanksgiving. We'll be staying at Nellie's place, so don't feel the need to prepare the house for our visit._

_I'm sorry for the short notice, but I can't wait to see you both again. I hope you're doing well._

_Love,_

_Eliza Jane_

Laura tucked the letter into her handbag. She spied Almanzo filling his last order of the day at the Feed and Seed. She waddled over so they could ride home together.

"Howdy Beth," he said from the platform.

"Hi Manly." She smiled at him. "I bet you can't guess what I have in my bag."

"You're right, I can't guess; too busy starin at ya."

He jumped down from the platform and scooped her into an embrace. "I can't believe the baby's almost here." He bent over and planted a small kiss on her lips.

She smiled again, still amazed they were husband and wife, just as she hoped they would be the first day she met him. "Someone else is going to be here soon too," she told him. "Eliza Jane is coming for Thanksgiving."

"Oh Beth, I can't wait to see her again."

"She's bringing Mort. She said she has some news to tell us."

"What could she havta tell us that she couldn't say in her letter?"

"I don't know, but I better tell Ma we're going to have two guests for Thanksgiving dinner."

Laura and Almanzo waited inside Nellie's Restaurant & Hotel for the stage to arrive. Almanzo paced back and forth from the table to the window hoping to catch sight of the stage coming down the road.

"Why don't you sit down and drink your coffee," said Laura.

"I can't. I keep tryin to figure out what news could be so big she had to come here to share it."

The sound of trotting horses and wagon wheels made Almanzo dash for the door. By the time the stage stopped in front of Nellie's, Laura stood beside him. Eliza Jane raced to embrace her.

"Oh Laura, it's so good to see you again. That baby looks like it will come any minute."

Laura laughed. "Sometimes I wish it would."

Eliza Jane hugged Almanzo. "Oh Mannie, you look wonderful!"

"Ya look great too Sis, but ya got me all excited over this news of yours."

"In due time Almanzo. Let's get Mort and I settled in and then we can talk."

Almanzo waited impatiently for Eliza Jane to come back downstairs. Mort had been sitting with them for twenty minutes, but there was no sign of Eliza Jane.

"I'll go see what's keeping her," said Laura.

She waddled up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in. Oh, hello Laura. I'm just about ready."

"It's a good thing too. I think Almanzo is going to bust at the seams if you don't tell him soon."

The women shared a laugh. Eliza Jane flitted from her suitcase to the dresser. She looked in the mirror and checked her hair, then dabbed on a few drops of perfume. Laura watched in amazement.

"I can't remember when I've seen you this happy Eliza Jane."

"I am happy Laura, so very happy." She turned to her sister-in-law. "Ready?" she asked extending her hand.

"Ready," said Laura, and they strolled hand in hand down the hallway.

"Finally," Almanzo said when he saw them.

Eliza Jane took the seat next to Mort. He put his hand over hers and she smiled.

"So what brought the two of ya to Walnut Grove?" Almanzo blurted out.

"Manly!" exclaimed Laura. "Why don't you let her tell us when she's ready?"

Eliza Jane chuckled. "It's all right Laura. I'll burst if I don't tell you soon anyway." She glanced at Mort and then at Laura and Almanzo before announcing, "Mort and I are getting married."

"Oh Eliza Jane, how wonderful!" She reached over and hugged her.

Almanzo walked around the table to stand in front of his sister. "I'm so happy for ya." Eliza Jane stood up and embraced him. Almanzo extended his right hand to Mort. "Looks like we're gonna be family," he said as they shook hands.

"I'm hoping that means you approve."

"Ya bet I do."

"So when's the wedding?" asked Laura after things calmed down.

"Is Reverend Alden in town this week?" asked Eliza Jane.

"Yes, it's our turn to have him here for Thanksgiving. He'll be here through Sunday and then he'll travel over to Sleepy Eye."

"Then I hope he wants to be presiding over a wedding this Saturday," said Mort.

"Why so soon?" asked Laura. "Wouldn't you rather wait until Eliza Jane's folks get here?"

"We're going to Spring Valley to see Mother and Father next week," explained Eliza Jane.

"I bet Reverend Alden is in the church setting up for Thanksgiving Day service if you want to talk to him."

"That would be lovely. Can you come with me Laura? I'm a little nervous."

"Sure. We'll be right back," Laura told the two men before heading out the door.

Eliza Jane and Mort joined the Wilders at the Ingalls Farm on Thanksgiving Day. Reverend Alden had announced the impending nuptials at the service that morning.

"You must be so excited," Caroline said to Eliza Jane as they worked together in the kitchen.

"I am, but I'm a little scared too. It's hard to believe this is happening to me."

"I think every woman feels that way. I know right before Charles and I got married I started wondering if I could be a farmer's wife."

"Really?"

Caroline nodded. "I was a teacher and I loved my job, but I knew it would be over once I married Charles. It's a big adjustment when you know your life isn't your own anymore. It can be very intimidating, especially for someone who has lived on their own for a while."

"I suppose, but I bet Laura wasn't scared."

"Of course she was. She had more than her share of doubts about Almanzo and her."

"It's hard for me to imagine Laura being unsure of anything."

"Well the first problem was the difference in their ages. She wanted so much for Almanzo to see her as a woman, but sometimes she thought it would never happen, no matter how hard she tried. And then when Almanzo's feelings for her turned into more than friendship she was scared she would do something wrong and it would change his feelings for her."

"I could never see that happening. He was quite taken with her."

"She wasn't so sure of that. When Charles insisted they wait two years to get married she was afraid he would go off and find someone else. And then of course there was that whole disaster with the farm and Laura almost moving to Radner."

Caroline had worked steadily as she talked, but she made a point to put down the pots and pans to take Eliza Jane by the shoulders. "Mort loves you. Anyone can see that when he looks at you. So don't worry, everything will be fine."

The two women's embrace was interrupted by a voice from the front room. "Why don't you two stop hugging and get that turkey on the table." Charles laughed after he said it, and the whole group joined in.

The night before the wedding Laura came down to Eliza Jane's bedroom. She found her reading her Bible.

"Are you nervous?" asked Laura.

"A little, but that talk with your ma yesterday was a big help. Thanks for letting me stay here tonight."

"We're happy to have you. Besides, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

Eliza Jane looked at her pensively. "Laura, something has been on my mind since I got here."

"Sounds serious."

"It's just…I feel so awful for the way I treated you in Arizona."

"Don't worry about it Eliza Jane. You've already apologized."

"But I never explained why I acted so horribly. I've always wanted to be more like you. You're not afraid to tell people how you feel. When I try my tongue gets tangled up in knots. I'm afraid I'll sound silly or foolish."

"You have to be honest with people. It's the only way you can feel good about yourself."

"You're right." A tortured Eliza Jane didn't want to admit her feelings out loud, but she knew she had to. "You've always seemed to have what I wanted." Laura was taken aback by her declaration. "A husband, a teaching job close to your family, and a baby on the way. I never thought I could have any of those things."

Laura understood how she felt. "Growing up I always wished I had been more like Mary. She was always so well behaved and beautiful. She had a trail of boys following her wherever she went. My temper always got the better of me. I was so impetuous. I can't tell you how many times I ran away from home." Laura shook her head thinking back to her younger days. "I always played baseball so none of the boys were interested in me. Even Almanzo didn't notice me until I was teaching. There were days I thought it would never happen between him and me…but it did. And I'm sure wonderful things will happen for Mort and you too."

"Thank you Laura." Eliza Jane smiled at her. "I've been meaning to ask a favor of you, but I couldn't until I cleared my conscience."

"What is it?"

"Would you be my matron of honor?"

Laura smiled. "I would love to."

The Walnut Grove Church was filled with happy townspeople on Saturday morning, all waiting to witness the marriage of Eliza Jane Wilder and Mortimer Carstairs. Almanzo and Mort now stood at the front of the room in their Sunday bests chatting with Reverend Alden. Mort rocked back and forth anxiously, dabbing his brow with a handkerchief to keep the nervous sweat from falling into his eyes. Mrs. Foster played the organ while keeping an eye out for Laura and Eliza Jane.

The door clicked open and Laura nodded to Mrs. Foster. The older woman smiled at her and kept playing.

"You ready?" Laura asked her sister-in-law.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They hugged and then Laura made her way down the main aisle to stand on the other side of Reverend Alden. She smiled at Almanzo when she got there. As soon As Mrs. Foster saw Eliza Jane in the back of the room, she started the wedding march. Eliza Jane began her walk down the aisle on Charles Ingalls' arm.

He leaned over to her and said, "I've done this twice already, so don't worry I've had lots of practice." They both laughed.

As they reached the front of the room, Eliza Jane glanced over at Mort before passing her bouquet off to Laura and taking Mort's hand. She smiled at the endless possibilities before her.

And so it was in the Walnut Grove Church, among family and friends, that she ended her life as Eliza Jane Wilder and became Eliza Jane Carstairs — a new person, a new woman, a wife.

As Mort and Eliza Jane kissed to seal their vows, Laura and Almanzo glanced at each other remembering their own wedding day not so long ago, where their old lives were cast away and they moved forward into a new life bound for all eternity. Almanzo's eyes moved down to Laura's swollen belly. They looked forward to the changes the baby would bring.

When they congratulated the new couple they saw the same spark of joy that had been in their own eyes on their special day and hoped it would continue to shine for Mort and Eliza Jane for years to come.


End file.
